The New Pilgrimage
by cool-kitsune
Summary: The future of Spira is here and Sin is back. Who are here to defeat Sin??!! Read and find out!!! Chapter 6 is here!!
1. The Beginning

The New Pilgrimage  
  
Author's Notes: Hell, this fic is about the future of Spira.. about another pilgrimage. Yeah.. can't think with a right name, so I'll go with Bivelle.. (Whatta funny name!!) This is romance about some invented characters of mine!! Still includes some of the characters of FFX so this is an FFX fic.  
  
Legend:  
  
' ' -Thought  
  
" "- Speech  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning..  
  
Bivelle lay on her royal bed made out of gold and silver. She sighed. It's been a long calm now.. She's 16 now, what could she do? She had no idea. She rose up from her present location and walked towards the window, looked outside, the green grasslands. She looked at the children, able to roam free.. But she.. she was there, trapped in her own room, in her own fantasies. Her mother, high summoner, Yuna, didn't allow her to go farther outside for danger may lurk in every corner. Her true father, (yet non- existent in their world now) Tidus Jecht was gone. She wished she could have been able to see his face but he was nowhere when she was born. "Is this.. the calm all the people in Spira wanted?" She asked herself, really not contented with it.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize the door had opened and her mother came in. "Bivelle," she started.  
  
"Err, mother, I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you need to talk about?" Bivelle went towards her mother and held her hand. They sure did look awfully alike. Their voices are of the same tone and their hair color were the same too.  
  
"Yes, I know you're already old enough to take care of yourself, Bivelle.. so I finally allow you to go around the village with no chaperons. I give that to you as one of the many gifts I'll give you on your very birthday." Yuna smiled.  
  
Her eyes widened and realized she had just forgotten that it is her birthday today. She smiled widely and said, "Thank you, Mother. I truly appreciate it." She hugged her mother. "I promise I won't cause any trouble."  
  
"I trust you, Bivelle.. Be careful, okay?" (Err, you see, her name was derived from Bevelle, ya?)  
  
"Yes! I will be!" Bivelle was much more enthusiastic than her mother and ran outside her room. She hurried down the stairs and saw there, leaning on the wall, one of her friends, Auron II. (I call him Auron here.. it's weird to call him Auron II all throughout the story! ^-^;;)  
  
Auron wore the same attire his father used to wear (but, if you've got common sense, you'd know it's not actually THE SAME THING, ne? I meant design and wadeva I meant.) and also those shades and the perpetual scowl. (and also this Auron wouldn't have white hair, ne? He has black hair, though of the same hairstyle, should've named him Auron Jr. then.. but then again.. and of course, this Auron wouldn't have the scar, ne? And one more thing, young Auron here is 17. Just to make things clear. Umm.. is there a sake bottle you ask? Hmm.. umm.. okay, there is! I wanna make him just like his father!!)  
  
"Auron! I'm finally going to be able to go out into the village without any chaperons!" She looked at him who didn't seem to care. So, she changed the subject.. "Well, have you seen Aya?"  
  
Auron then pointed out to a figure playing with children outside.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Auron? You're awfully quiet today." Bivelle said worriedly.  
  
Auron scowled even more when he heard Aya going towards them. "Bivie!! (Just guess whose daughter this is.. but then again.. she's Rikku's) You finally came out of your room! Come, come, play with us!!" Her fifteen-year- old cousin grabbed her hand and pointed towards the children who were playing freely, full of bliss.  
  
"Err, we must really prepare for the party, ne?" She smiled sheepishly and looked at the ballroom.  
  
"Oh yeah!! Happy birthday, cousin!! But, play now! Party later! C'mon! I give this as a special treat, Bivie! Enjoy it while it lasts!!" Aya smiled and motioned her cousin towards the fields.  
  
"Childish.." Auron grunted and walked towards the library. He adjusted his shades and looked back when Bivelle called him.  
  
"Auron.. will you be fine? Please come with us.. Please.." Bivelle asked pleasantly.  
  
"Hn. Fine." Auron grunted and adjusted his shades once again. "Let me get one thing first." He said, remaining in his neutral tone. He went at the edge of the staircase and got his father's Masamune, which was passed onto him, when his father was sent to the Farplane. He held it just the way his father did and swished it around a couple of times.  
  
"That's.. your father's sword, right?" Bivelle asked him.  
  
Auron just nodded and went on with them. "You know, Aurie, you shouldn't be so.. so.. umm.. unhappy!! You should always smile and quit scowling, ne?" Aya smiled childishly at Auron. But, he looked away. 'Aurie looks always serious.. che! I can't believe even I, Aya can't even force him to smile!!' She thought.  
  
"Hey, Datty's there!!" Bivelle pointed to a teen practicing with his blitzball. (does this give you a clue?) "Datty!!" Bivelle called out. (hahahahah! Why can't I think of proper names? I don't know!!! Hhahahahah!!!)  
  
"Bivelle! What is it you want, ya?" (and that's all. He is Wakka's son.) Datty went towards her.  
  
"Nothing in particular. Would you be going to the party tonight?" Bivelle asked him.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Dad's free too, and also mom! They wouldn't miss a party of their summoner's daughter! You know, our parents being friends and all." Datty replied.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You're free too, ne, Auron?"  
  
Auron raised an eyebrow. Why wouldn't he be? It's the party of his childhood friend. Why wouldn't he attend? Just like the legendary guardian would have done, he looked away and nodded.  
  
"Oh, hey, Auron. That's one cool sword there!" Datty let his finger run across its blade. "It's your father's right? Why'd you have to bring it here?" (Oh yeah, Datty has orange hair just like his father and talks like his father too. But, he doesn't hate the Al Bhed that much. Oh yeah, he's 17.) (And, Aya, has the trademark hairdo of her mother and also has her mom's swirly eyes. She wears a close resemblance shirt and shorts with her mother's. She thinks Datty's cool too. But I don't. "Aurie"'s the main character here!! So is "Bivie"!!  
  
"We must be always ready for anything that happens." He answered in his usual neutral expression.  
  
"Bivie!! Lookie there!! It's your crush!! Barthellie!! YOHOO!!" Aya motioned Barthello, which unfortunately is Bivelle's crush and also is Rikku's brother's son.  
  
"Hey there, cousin!! Hey, Datty, Auron sir, and you.. Bivelle.." He offered his hand to Bivelle who was furiously blushing.  
  
"Umm.. I uhh.." Bivelle reached out her hand.  
  
Auron glared at Barthello for calling him sir, though "Barthellie" really is older than him. He then glared at Barthello's hand, which reached out for Bivelle's. Lucky for him, he was wearing shades and his glare wasn't seen. He walked away, impatience controlling him. Why had he ran away from the sight? Why wasn't he able to handle it?  
  
"Auron!" She hurried towards him. "Hey, what's wrong? Auron?" Bivelle tugged on the older man's coat and asked again the same question.  
  
"I'm just going back into the mansion." He covered up for that uncertain feeling.  
  
"Are you mad?" Bivelle asked with concern. She didn't want Auron to be mad at her. Of course not! He was her childhood friend! And, she'd feel guilty if he did get mad.  
  
"Do I have the right to be?" Auron looked at her blue yes. (Yes, they're just one color since Tidus is her father.) He then looked at Bivelle's hands, which were still grasping his coat.  
  
Bivelle looked at the direction of Auron's vision. She saw her hands grasping his coat tightly. "Oh, sorry.." She let go of his coat and continued, "Of course you have the right! But, please don't get mad at me.."  
  
"But I'm not. And you can't do anything about it." He then walked away towards the mansion. He held his sword tightly in his right hand and his left fist was clenched.  
  
"Thank you.." Bivelle bowed and smiled. She then looked back at the others. "I'm sorry. Shall we continue our discussion?"  
  
"Yes. Bivelle, do you already have a dance partner at your birthday party?" Barthello asked her.  
  
"Umm, no.. none yet. But I was hoping someone would invite me. My mother didn't even assign anyone to be my dance partner. Maybe she is setting me free.." She replied. She was smiling outside, though inside she was disappointed that her friend didn't ask her to be his partner.. Even so, she was disappointed that Auron didn't even care about dancing. He would just stand in a corner of the ballroom watching them with a frown, drinking sake every once in a while. Well then, why was she expecting Auron to invite her?  
  
"Well then, would you like to be my partner?"  
  
Bivelle blushed and smiled and said, "I would love to.."  
  
"I would see you tonight then. Have a Happy Birthday, Bivelle." Barthello waved good-bye and walked away.  
  
Bivelle just stared at him, a blush seen on her face. "Err, Bivelle?" Datty said. He then looked at Bivelle and smiled. "He is her crush alright. Shall we leave her here, ya?"  
  
"Of course not, silly!! We're not leaving my cousin here!!" She frowned at Datty. "Hey, Bivie!!!" Aya screamed to get her attention.  
  
"Y-yes??!!!!" She woke up from her reverie, startled.  
  
"C'mon, Bivie, let's get back to the mansion." She clung her arm around her shoulder and they all went to the mansion.  
  
"Hey, aren't those mom and dad and Aunt Rikku?" Datty pointed at three people going inside the mansion.  
  
"Yes, c'mon let's go!!" Aya ran forward.  
  
"Let's go, Bivelle." The two then followed Aya.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku, with Wakka and Lulu (as you can see, Wakka and Lulu got married, much to my surprise.) went inside the mansion and saw Auron sitting down on a chair, observing his Masamune. "Aurie!" Rikku exclaimed and ran towards the teen.  
  
Auron flinched and thought it was Aya. But then was he surprised to see Rikku running towards him. He accidentally dropped his Masamune on the ground and a second later was being hugged to death by an enthusiastic Rikku.  
  
"Aww, you are just so cute!! It's been a long time, Aurie!!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Auron flinched again at the sound of the nickname both mother and daughter called him. He was soon released from Rikku's tight hug.  
  
"Hey, Auron, haven't seen you in a while." Wakka greeted.  
  
"Yes, hello, Auron. Have you seen Yuna?" asked Lulu.  
  
"And, why ya all alone, Aurie? Where are the others?" Rikku asked looking around.  
  
Her question was soon answered when Aya came in, running. "Mom!! Why you here?" It was just like seeing two Rikku's. But one was shorter. And, Auron sure didn't like that sight.  
  
Bivelle and Datty then followed. "Oh, hello, Mom, Dad!! Greetings, Aunt Rikku!" (Datty and Aya aren't cousins. They aren't related at all. Datty just couldn't call Rikku anything else.)  
  
"Good afternoon, Godfather, Godmother, Aunt. Did you come here for the party?" Bivelle asked rather too politely.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for your mother. Do you have an idea where she is?" Wakka asked.  
  
"She may be in her room. But if not, she might be in the kitchen." Bivelle replied.  
  
"She's in the kitchen." Auron stated neutrally.  
  
"Thanks, Aurie!!" Rikku then pulled down his collar and pinched his cheek--- hard. Then, she waved good-bye and headed with the others to the kitchen.  
  
Auron rubbed his sore cheek. He picked up his Masamune and went up to his room. (Yes, he does live in the mansion. His father being in the Farplane and all.)  
  
"Aurie!! Where ya goin'?" Aya asked.  
  
"Nowhere." Auron replied in an annoyed sort of tone and continued his walk towards his room.  
  
"I'll see you in the dance then." Bivelle said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuna was surprised to see her old friends visit her, the party being hours away and all.. "Rikku! Wakka, Lulu!! It has indeed been a long time!! Are you here for the preparation?" Yuna asked joyfully.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, we didn't know Auron lived here with you, in this mansion." Lulu stated.  
  
"Umm.. yes. I.. I just remembered the time when I sent him to the Farplane.. Sir Auron that is.. No matter how many times he told me to continue the sending, I didn't want to.. I haven't thanked him enough for joining me in my pilgrimage right then.. so, before the pyreflies took him away, he told me to take care of his son who was going to be born.. Grateful to him, I agreed. Though he's been stoic most of the time.." Yuna stopped when Rikku corrected her.  
  
"You mean all of the time, Yunie." Rikku informed her and raised her finger.  
  
"Err.. yes.. he really tried his best to protect me, even though he his so many secrets.. Auron's mother died (She meant Auron II here.) when he was born, so, I looked for him all over Bevelle.. I couldn't find him.. Years soon passed and Bivelle was already 7. When I saw him, there, fighting off a fiend, which scared her. He was an orphan right then.. Living alone in a tree house he made by himself in a forest and hunting for food only during the night. So, I took him in, remembering my promise to Sir Auron." She finished and added, "After all these years, you still didn't know he lived here?" She smiled.  
  
"Err, forgot to ask you we might say, ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, then, we're here to help you prepare for the party, Yunie!!!" Rikku said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, so that it would be done earlier." Lulu nodded.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it so." Yuna bowed her head as a sign of gratefulness.  
  
"You're always welcome, cousin!!" Rikku hugged her tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night at the party..  
  
Bivelle came out of her room, all dressed up so.. so elegantly. She looked almost like a princess and her dress, which reached above her knees, were made from silk. Her hair was tied the way Yuna's was when she was marrying Seymour. She wore a wonderful diamond necklace around her neck (where else?).  
  
She heard her mother introduce her to the large crowd. She then saw Datty and Aya with their parents. She saw Barthello just near her mother. But.. where was.. "Where's Auron?" she muttered and looked all disappointed. "He said he would attend.. Where.. is he? He promised.." Bivelle was just about to let a tear fall down her cheek when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned and saw..  
  
"The one throwing off the party shouldn't look all depressed." Auron told her, he being his stoic self and all. He then crossed his arms and frowned. He wore this formal suit thingy just to make her happy during her birthday and there she was, letting a tear drop from her eye. "I didn't say I wouldn't come, did I?" He asked in a neutral sort of way. Not letting any emotion go in his voice. (He is still wearing his shades and wasn't smiling and he held his sake jug firmly in his right hand. And, just for safety, he put his Masamune in its case and hung it on his waist.)  
  
"Yes, I.. I guess you didn't say that. I'm glad that you did come, Auron." She hugged him and continued, "Thank you.."  
  
Auron let his hand hold her shoulder and somehow, couldn't stop but smile. Too bad Bivelle didn't see him smile.  
  
"I now call, our birthday celebrant, Bivelle!!" Yuna called her daughter's attention. The spotlight then went to Bivelle who was at the edge of the stairs. As the light hit them, the crowd saw the two in a close embrace.  
  
Bivelle blushed and slowly separated from Auron. Datty and Aya giggled as they saw the cute sight. But then again, Auron won't let them live if they mention a word about this. Barthello just frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
Yuna smiled and continued, "And her escort, Sir Auron II!!"  
  
"You're my escort?" Bivelle asked him.  
  
Auron just couldn't help but let a slight blush run through his cheeks. He frowned and shook the uncertain feeling in his chest and held his sake bottle more firmly. "Err, yeah. You're mother asked me to. Is there anything wrong about it?"  
  
"No, I think I love the idea. Shall we go?" Yuna then motioned Auron to hold her hand and escort her down to the hall.  
  
Auron nodded and held her hand hesitantly. Though he didn't actually agree to the idea of escorting Bivelle down the stairs, Yuna pleaded him to. His grip was exceedingly tight. But Bivelle didn't mind. Though it hurt her to know that Auron actually didn't like the idea, she was still glad to have this one wonderful moment.  
  
They got down now and Auron separated from her and gave a sigh of relief and uncertainty. He went towards the corner and took a swig from his sake bottle to drown the feeling he just had. After a mere minute, he finished the whole lot of his sake. He didn't drink that many usually.. that meant something was bothering him. And he usually doesn't let anything bother him. But then, he had a bad feeling..  
  
Yuna called Barthello to dance with Bivelle. They danced graciously around the ballroom. Everyone noticed the big blush on her face as she looked at Barthello in the eyes. Auron grunted as he saw the awful sight (for him) right before his eyes. He wanted to drink again but just realized that he had finished it just a minute ago.  
  
"This must be Bivie's dream come true!!!" She said as her Al Bhed swirly eyes glimmered.  
  
"Yeah, must be. Look there at Auron, seems like he doesn't like this event, ya?" Datty pointed at Auron standing there at the corner, scowling even more when he realized that he no longer had "booze" with him.  
  
"Aww, he's always like that. Let's talk to Aurie then." Aya walked with Datty towards Auron.  
  
"Hey, Auron, you seem to be alone." Datty started.  
  
"He is alone, Dattie!!!" Aya pointed out.  
  
Auron frowned and looked at the couple dancing. His eyes widened when he saw that Barthello was about to kiss Bivelle!!!!! 'Oh crap!!!!' thought he.  
  
"Wow!!! Look, there, Dattie!!" Aya pointed at the sweet scene.  
  
Bivelle blushed furiously as she saw Barthello lowering his head towards her and his lips parted. Her heart was racing when his face was a mere inch from her.  
  
Auron clenched his fist and was beginning to lose his patience. He was about to get his Masamune when..  
  
There was a loud screaming outside. They heard, "SIN!!!! IT'S BACK!!!!!!!!!" They heard Sin coming towards the mansion and Sin began to attack Bevelle.  
  
The ceiling began to fall and the sweet moment ended without Barthello kissing Bivelle. (Oh what a relief!!!) "EEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" Bivelle screamed when the ceiling almost hit her when Barthello and she were pushed away by an alert Auron.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked them both as he stood up and dusted himself. He then adjusted his shades and said seriously, "Sin's back. GO!" He took out his Almighty Masamune and stayed inside the collapsing mansion.  
  
"AURON!!!!" Bivelle exclaimed when Barthello took her away to safety.  
  
"What is it you want now, SIN????!!!!!!" He ran forward and jumped high enough to hit Sin. It flinched a little. "Damn.." he muttered to himself. Sin hit furiously at the wall and it collapsed. ("It" refers to the wall) Auron ran but to his misfortune, the whole foundation began to collapse, so he ran for dear life, cussing himself for not hurting the monster much.  
  
"Barthello!! Auron, Auron's inside of the mansion!! We must come back!!!!!" Bivelle said in between sobs.  
  
"BIVELLE!!!!!!" Many people called her name. They were, her mother, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Aya and Datty. Still, Auron was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Auron?" She asked hysterically.  
  
"I'm afraid he might be stuck there.. but, Sin has left Bevelle.. maybe it came to tell us all that it has come back." Yuna replied sadly.  
  
"NO!! HE CAN'T BE!!!" Bivelle fell on her knees and cried hard. "H-he.. he tried to save us all.."  
  
When they were about to go, they saw a figure walking out of the deserted mansion. "AURON!!!!" Bivelle ran towards him and hugged him tight. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!"  
  
Auron had nothing to reply but this, "This is the beginning of our story.." Then, he collapsed on Bivelle's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You liked that? Well, Read and Review!! Yes, I know, I'm stupid in making names.. Well, till I make new chapters!! Ja ne!!!! 


	2. Lady Summoner

The New Pilgrimage  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. I do suck in names. WAHAHHAHAHAH!! Datty.. Wahahhahahahha!! Whatta name!!!! HEHEHEHEHHE!!!!! Well, thanks for the reviews I guess. I just thought of the name when I was drifting to sleep for I can't actually think of a proper one.. Well, I don't know. On with the story then!!!! (Remember when I said that Bivelle was a funny name? Datty's funnier!! * couldn't stop laughing and was sent to an asylum *) (It's weird also. Datty is already pronounced as Datee, still Aya changes the spelling!!)  
  
Legend:  
  
" " -Speech  
  
' ' -Thought  
  
* * -My action and Reaction  
  
( ) -some notes  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter II: Lady Summoner  
  
"Auron!" Bivelle exclaimed as he caught the unconscious teen. The others, ran towards her and helped her.  
  
"Is he okay, ya?" Datty asked worriedly. Datty got a hold of Auron's Masamune and cursed. "SHIT! This thing's heavy!! Wonder how he always carry this around all of the time!!!"  
  
"Well, aren't we gonna take him somewhere or something? Let's go, before Aurie's condition becomes worse!" Aya worriedly whined.  
  
"Yes, let's go everybody." High Summoner Yuna told them all.  
  
"Dad, wanna help me here, ya?" Datty frowned and pointed at the heavy sword that he could barely lift off the ground.  
  
"Yes, of course." Wakka lent a hand to his son and also cursed when he got a hand on it. "Shit!! This thing really is heavy!! I can imagine why Sir Auron always scowls!!" (He is talking about the one in the Farplane..)  
  
"It is not only a scowl, Wakka. If he takes off that collar thingy, it could actually petrify us!!" Rikku joked.  
  
"This is no time for joking, ya?" Datty said really seriously. He was having a real hard time in carrying Auron's sword even though Wakka was there to help him.  
  
"Well, what about Auron?" Bivelle asked worriedly as she pointed at the still unconscious Auron.  
  
"Son, I trust you in this, ya?" Wakka suddenly let go of the sword.  
  
Datty scowled and glared at his father. He just dragged Masamune around with a frown on his face.  
  
Wakka carried Auron's body on his shoulder. "Well, where shall we umm.. head?"  
  
"If it's still there, we could umm.. stay at Aurie's tree house in the forest." Aya suggested.  
  
"Bad idea.. Sinspawns may be present at the forest right now. And that is not such a good thing, Aya." Datty corrected her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just an Al Bhed you know, Dattie. Even us who have great mental ability which can make great machina, make mistakes sometimes you know." Aya replied.  
  
Wakka flinched at the mention of machina and Al Bhed. "Err, you must forgive him. He doesn't like your kind so much, you know." Datty whispered.  
  
"I know that, Datty.." Aya said exasperatedly. She sighed. 'Why of all the days, does Sin pick Bivelle's birthday? Tysh ed!!!!!! I swear, I'll kill that tysh Sin!! How dare he ruin Bivie's birthday???'  
  
"Don't worry, Aya, it's okay.. At least I had enjoyed a part of it." Bivelle blushed as she recalled dancing with Barthello and he nearly kissing her.  
  
"I know what she's thinking.. I'm sure of it." Datty whispered to Aya.  
  
Aya nodded and giggled. "It's pretty obvious, ne?" Her thoughts then raced to Auron. "Aurie sure wasn't enjoying it, don't you think so, Dattie?" She recalled seeing Auron scowling more than usual. "Well, he scowls everyday, anyway, ne, Dattie-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that.." Datty's cheeks flushed as he heard the nickname Aya used to call him when they were children.  
  
"Ehe.. I guess you don't like that nickname anymore, ne?" Aya smiled childishly.  
  
"Hey and I don't like Dattie either!! Well, it sounds the same but the spelling's silly!!" Datty protested.  
  
The group reached somehow an unaffected part of the city: The Bevelle Temple.  
  
Yuna ran forward and sighed in relief. "It's good that the temple wasn't affected.. or else.. "  
  
Bivelle, actually unsure about what she was thinking of right now, stepped forward and bravely stated. "Mother, I would like to be a summoner."  
  
Everyone except for Auron looked at her with utter surprise. "Could you repeat what you said, Bivie?" Rikku asked her, wide-eyed.  
  
"I said, 'I would like to be a summoner.'." She repeated the sentenced as asked.  
  
"Are you sure about that, ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Hey, it would be fun!!! I'll be your guardian, Bivie!!" Aya gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Bivelle.. are you sure? This is the path you choose, okay? You should be sure and you should know the challenges you are about to take." Yuna said worriedly.  
  
"Yes, mother. I'm sure of it." Bivelle replied with confidence.  
  
"Then I will become a summoner too." Barthello said and smiled at Bivelle. "Let's help each other, Bivelle."  
  
"Yes. Let's try our best to defeat Sin!!" Bivelle smiled and blushed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd be a guardian, ya? I know you wish that, Bivelle." Datty scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'd want Auron to be my guardian too, Mother.." Bivelle said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes. I know he would say yes. For he always did his best to protect you, Bivelle." Yuna replied.  
  
"I'd head on to the temple to pray then!! Wish me luck, guys.." Bivelle waved good-bye and headed inside the temple. Not even minding to have a rest.  
  
"I'd follow her then. May Sir Auron get well." Barthello followed her in the temple.  
  
"I'd guard, Bivie!!! Bye!!" Aya ran towards the temple.  
  
"Well, I guess we are stuck here to find a new home, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Well, maybe we could go and stay at the temple temporarily. Do you remember the Operation Mi'Hen? Many crusaders stayed at the temple, right?" Yuna said full of hope.  
  
Wakka scowled. "Please, Yuna.. I told you not to talk about that anymore.. those Al Bhed failed after all, ya?" Wakka said desperately.  
  
"Hey!! I'm an Al Bhed too, you know!!!!!!" Rikku pouted. "Remember, Wakka.. we helped defeat Sin 17 years ago!" Rikku raised her pointing finger at Wakka's nose.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka frowned.  
  
"These people never seem to lose their childishness.." Lulu sighed.  
  
Yuna smiled. At least they still got some humor.. And again, that'll be Bivelle's goal, to make smiles appear in people's faces.. even if her life depended on it. Still she was worried.. Yunalesca is gone and there'll be no more final summoning. Were the teenagers powerful enough to defeat Sin once again? What about Yu Yevon, is he still alive?  
  
"Well, shall we go in?" Rikku ran inside. "C'mon, let's hurry!!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say!!" Wakka and Datty said at the same time. "I'm carrying a sword that weighs a ton here!!" Datty said and this statement from Wakka followed, "I'm carrying Auron here!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry already!" Rikku yelled out.  
  
Yuna giggled. Oh, the smiles that she can see.. she could still remember Tidus when she said she wanted to continue their journey with smiles..  
  
When they were all inside, they laid Auron on a bed inside the temple. (What the.. we all haven't seen the outside of the temple, ya? It must be like the other temples.. or not..)  
  
Datty sighed in relief when he let go of the sword. He sat down and let his back lean on the wall. "Man, I'm beat, ya?" He fell asleep the instant he closed his eyes. He suddenly awoke when he heard Rikku's worried cry.  
  
"This is horrible.. Sin is back!! And, and.. Bivie-chan's gonna be a summoner.. meaning.. meaning.." Rikku stopped and fell into tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lulu. "Lulu.."  
  
"We all know what'll happen.. but she has chosen her path. Just like the way Yuna did. And you did too when you became her guardian. Don't tell me the Al Bhed are going to stop their pilgrimages again.. summoners are destined to defeat Sin.. I know you understand that." Lulu told her calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm still that same immature Rikku after 17 years.. I-I wanted to be like you.. but still I can't take it.. will these summoners die in vain again?!! I certainly won't accept that!! This has to be stopped!!" Rikku cried out..  
  
"Rikku.." Wakka patted her back to make her feel better. "I know they can do it.. I just feel it."  
  
"Thanks, Wakka.." Rikku then looked at Yuna quiet at a corner. She approached her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Yunie, you okay?"  
  
Yuna didn't look up. Rikku looked at her closely and saw that she was in tears. "Yunie.."  
  
Yuna looked up. Tears swelled in her eyes. "Rikku.. I.. I.."  
  
Rikku gave her dear cousin a hug. "I understand Yunie.. there's no shame in crying. We both know what's in store for our children.. but.. if they want to save Spira.. it's worth it right? You.. said it before.. so you should know how to accept it too." Rikku gave her a smile.  
  
"Yes.. I know.. but.. she's my daughter.."  
  
"Aya is my daughter, too you know."  
  
"I just want to reflect on these things right now, okay, Rikku?" Yuna told her and sat down on a chair.  
  
"You got it, Yunie! Cheer up!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Don't try, do it!!"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Dad, I don't know, maybe we shouldn't have allowed Bivelle to be a summoner. I mean, she's my cousin and all.. I worry about her." Datty told Wakka.  
  
"I know, son.." Wakka said, full of regret.  
  
They heard a low moan from their forgotten companion. They all looked at Auron at the same time. Auron had a splitting headache. Thanks for his being stoic, he could handle it a bit. He opened his eyes and winced at the same time.  
  
"Aurie! You're awake!!" Rikku hugged him, which made him wince in pain even more. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she moved away.  
  
Auron sat up on the bed. He held his head in one hand and his injured side in another. "Where.." he managed to croak out.  
  
Lulu handed him a glass of water and answered his question. "We are in the Bevelle Temple."  
  
Auron looked around his eyesight still blurry. He didn't spot Bivelle around and asked where she was.  
  
The others looked at each other and Yuna nodded. "Well, you see.. she went inside the Cloister to become a.."  
  
"No way.. you can't have!!" He shook his head and continued. "She shouldn't!!" He was enraged. "Doesn't she know the consequences of becoming a summoner?! Why didn't you stop her?!" He yelled.  
  
They were all quiet. "I'm sorry Auron, we.." Rikku stopped when she saw him head outside the room. He stumbled when he realized he still had injuries but didn't mind them anyway.  
  
"I'm going to stop this foolishness right now.." He ran inside the Cloister of Trials and let his rage control him.  
  
"AURON!!" Yuna tried to stop him but.. he was just like his father.. quite intimidating.  
  
Auron scowled. "Damn Sin.. why did he have to show up? Hmph. What a day I'm having." He went inside the room of prayer and saw Aya and Barthello outside, waiting for Bivelle.  
  
Aya saw him and said, "You're supposed to be in bed!!" She pointed at his side and continued, "Look at all your injuries!!"  
  
Auron didn't mind her and looked at Barthello. His features in his sight were not so good but he managed to tell it was he. He glared at him, which said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why Sir Auron. How nice of you to be here. Thank you for saving us a while ago. I am truly grateful. I am here to be a full-pledged summoner so that Sin would be of no existence once again." (OOOOHH.. He talks so much like Seymour..) Barthello told him quite proudly.  
  
'Oh great.. he read my thoughts.' Thought Auron. He realized he didn't have his Masamune with him so he grunted and scowled deeply. He looked at the door intently, waiting impatiently for Bivelle to come out. A rush of blood was coming out of the injury on his head. That answers why he has a splitting headache. He frowned and wiped the blood with his bare hand. Well, that didn't help. Blood was still coming out, best to leave it alone.  
  
Barthello noticed the blood rushing through Auron's face. "Sir Auron.. you.."  
  
Auron grunted and walked away. "Don't mind it.." (Don't mind it? His head is screaming like hell!!!) As stoic as he could be, he didn't mind the pain, but he couldn't not mind the faltering vision he now has. He clenched his fist tightly to calm himself down. Why did Bivelle decide to become a summoner? Why not just Barthello or something like that?  
  
"Aurie.. you really should consider on having Barthellie cure you.. you're bleeding.." Aya said with much concern.  
  
No answer. Just the singing of the Fayth was heard. (The Fayth is alive!!! Dreams still exist!! Wahahhahahhahha!!) 'Yes, Auron, you really should consider.' He thought to himself. But still he moved no muscle. 'You are so stubborn, you git.'  
  
Half an hour later, things weren't going so well for Auron. He was still standing in the place he was 30 minutes ago. His stamina was no longer that great too. He didn't know if his stoic ness could last any longer. He crossed his arms and breathed deeply. He was still standing there like some stubborn dog ready to obey its master. He lost a great deal of blood from his two injuries. And was not fairing so well.  
  
And soon the door opened and Bivelle came out, out of breath. Her body wavered and she collapsed. Auron ran to her before she could fall to the ground and asked angrily, "WHY?! Why did you come to such decision?! Don't you know what'll happen to you?! Why Bivelle, why?!"  
  
Barthello need not waste time so he went inside the door and prayed to the Fayth. (Oh yeah.. I forgot to tell you.. Barthello was a half Al Bhed with blonde hair and green and gold eyes.  
  
Bivelle smiled at him weakly. "To rid Spira of Sin of course.. so that smiles will appear on people's faces once again.." She knew he was not just mad, but worried too. "I want to be a summoner, Auron.. please respect that.."  
  
"Bivelle.." He hesitated.. but still he nodded. "Okay.. you.. go on a pilgrimage.. only if I become your guardian." Auron looked at her intently. His russet eyes meeting blue.  
  
"That's what I've been wishing for, Auron.." Bivelle smiled and hugged him. She held his head in her arms. Until she felt blood on her hands. She looked at her hands and saw that it was stained with blood; Auron's blood.  
  
She gasped and looked at him. She didn't notice that blood was on his face.  
  
"Bivelle.. I.." He stopped when he felt a pang of pain in his head. He winced when Bivelle looked through his raven hair and saw a gash there. He winced once again when he felt Bivelle's hand gripping his injured side- tightly.  
  
"Auron!! You're injured badly!! Why did you have to go here? Why didn't you just stay in bed?" Bivelle asked with teary eyes. "I'm really worried about you.. you're my best friend!! You should think about yourself too!!"  
  
"It's because I wanted to.. you could not do anything about it.." He answered through a barely audible voice.. his vision was faltering.. He needed help, yes, he knew that.. but he is so goddamn stubborn to ask for help.  
  
"Auron.." Bivelle looked at him stand up with some of the last bit of his strength. He limped towards the exit. Bivelle stood up and gave him a helping hand. "Let me help you.."  
  
"Yeah, me too!!" Aya nodded and gave him another helping hand.  
  
Auron looked at them and somehow smiled a bit. "Thanks.." he said weakly.  
  
They soon got out of the Cloister, meeting the adults outside. All of them looking worried.  
  
Auron couldn't figure out who was who and fought unconsciousness. 'Just a little more, you stubborn git.' He told himself. They got down the stairs and Auron fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Auron!!" Bivelle gasped and rushed towards her friend.  
  
"Let me cast a Curaga on him!" Yuna went towards Auron and cast a spell. Auron's wound disappeared and only the trail of blood remained. He still was unconscious, too tired to wake up.  
  
Bivelle ripped some of the cloth of her dress to wipe away the blood on Auron's face.  
  
They all went to the room they were resting in and slept soundly until the sun was up. Bivelle was the first one to awaken and sat up on the bed she had been lying in. She looked at Auron who turned about in his sleep.  
  
Auron slightly opened his eyes, still half-asleep. Bivelle flashed him a smile. He returned her a soft smile and went back to sleep again.  
  
"A smile.." Bivelle thought that her day was complete. Having seen the long- gone smile that she had been searching for, for years.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That morning..  
  
"Good bye mother.. may I be triumphant." Bivelle hugged her mom who was in tears.  
  
"Good bye.. Bivelle.. I'm sorry about your birthday.." Yuna said, wiping her tears away.  
  
"It's okay mother.. I had loads of fun. I'll.. be back.. someday.." Bivelle hugged her once again.  
  
"Bye Mommy!! I hope I see you again! I love ya'!" Rikku went off to join Bivelle.  
  
"Dad, Mom, I'll make you proud, ya?" Datty smiled confidently at his parents.  
  
"Yes, I know you will, Datty." Lulu patted her son's shoulder.  
  
"Take care of your friends, okay, son?" Wakka gave him a high-five.  
  
"Sure Dad." Datty high-fived him back. "Bye."  
  
Auron stood with Bivelle. Well, no farewells for him. His parents were in the Farplane anyway. They were just about to leave when Yuna cried out, "Good luck to you, Auron!!"  
  
Auron looked at her wide-eyed. He smirked and nodded at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They had to admit.. Bivelle was in such a good mood that day. She patted Auron on the shoulder and said, "You smiled at me a while ago." She had a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Huh?" Auron looked at her, quite confused. 'What in Spira is she talking about?'  
  
"Don't play clueless. You smiled!"  
  
He turned away and said, 'Must have been a dream then.." He chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bivelle pouted.  
  
"Nothing.." He replied.  
  
"Whatever you say." She smiled and held his hand in hers.  
  
Datty and Aya giggled from behind. This was going to be one heck of a pilgrimage.  
  
* End of Chapter II *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: AAAAHH!! I'm sorry for the SUUUUUUUUPPPPPPEEEEEERRRR late update!! I was too busy reading fics I forgot that I was making one!! Please read and review, minna!! I have the complete plot for this story but am too lazy to update!! GOMEN!! Till next time then, ja ne!! 


	3. Change

The New Pilgrimage  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter III is up of course!! For all those FFX fans who absolutely love the trio, just e-mail me and we could do a group fic if you want. Heck.. well, let's continue on.. wait.. Well, umm.. read and review, minna!!!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
(Author's Notes/ Al Bhed Translations)  
  
Summary: A person could change much in time.. but does not change into a completely different person. He could feel the way he used to and could act the way he used to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter III: Change  
  
The Macalania is not such a good place for people wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts.. This thought was running through Aya's head as she shivered and held her hands to her chest. They were there just for a few minutes and she was shivering to death. She stayed behind most of the time and barely moved in fiend battles.  
  
Bivelle looked at her cousin with much concern. Aya was turning into a light shade of blue. She then looked at Auron, still not stopping from walking.  
  
Aya looked at her cousin with pleading eyes, which said: "Please, Bivie.. I'm freezing to death already.." She could've been able to say that but she was shivering too much to even talk.  
  
Datty was looking at Aya worriedly. 'Man, she's blue.'  
  
Auron stopped walking when he heard someone weakly call his name. He turned around and saw Bivelle pointing at Aya.  
  
"Auron, Aya might get a fever if we continue on like this.. Could we stop just for a while? Let's build a campsite and a fire so that we'll all feel warm.." Bivelle pleaded.  
  
He looked at Aya.. Those dark sunglasses hid the concern in his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. "We rest for a while." He looked around for a good camping spot. "There.." He pointed at a place where there was a blue sphere. A place perfect for camping. Which was just a few meters away from the lake. (The lake where Tidus and Yuna kissed.. Or was that a lake? What the heck..)  
  
Aya jumped in happiness and relief. "OYRUU!!! (Yahoo!!)" She smiled at Auron brightly and said a silent thanks. Datty followed her and left Auron and Bivelle behind.  
  
Bivelle smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Auron.. I.. I really appreciate this.. Thanks.." She gave him a soft pat on his shoulder and smiled sweetly again.  
  
Auron let a smile appear on his face and he hesitantly held Bivelle's hand and went on to Aya and Datty.  
  
"Hey, let's make a fire, ya? So that it'll be nice and warm.." Datty told Auron.  
  
Auron nodded and went towards the woods to get some wood. Bivelle looked worried. She stood up and followed Auron. "Let me go with you."  
  
Datty and Aya swore that Auron had a hint of red on his face that Bivelle didn't notice. They just snickered and kept quiet.  
  
Auron nodded and looked away, aware of the color of his face. Bivelle just smiled innocently and didn't notice a thing.. (I swear she is just like Haruko Akagi of Slam Dunk.. eeeshh..)  
  
When they entered the woods, they saw O'aka XXIV. (O'aka's son, ya??) "Hello there.. I am O'aka XXIV. Son of the great O'aka XXIII, Merchant Extraordinaire!! He he.. You need anything, m'lady?" He did the prayer and bowed down.  
  
Bivelle giggled and said, "No need for such formalities.. I'm just starting out. I am Bivelle and this is Auron, my guardian. No thanks.. we already have items.."  
  
"You only have one guardian, Lady Bivelle?" He asked.  
  
She sighed. "Please.. just call me Bivelle.. No.. I have other guardians, they're at camp right now.. We need firewood.. that's why we're here.."  
  
O'aka (the twenty-forth) suddenly had a look of shock on his face as if realization hit him like a pile of bricks. "Yo-you're.. you're.. you are.." He stammered.  
  
Bivelle looked at O'aka (the 24th) who had just started bowing apologies. She looked at Auron who just shrugged.  
  
"I.. I'm so sorry my lady!!! I didn't realize!!"  
  
"Err.." Bivelle just looked at him with utter confusion. Auron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He breathed in deeply. "I didn't quite really expect to see the daughter of the High Summoner, Lady Yuna here.. and also the son of the Legendary Guardian, Sir Auron. Please accept my sincerest apologies!!"  
  
"It's really okay.. We must really hurry.. our friend might freeze to death.." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You need fire wood my Lady? I have plenty here in my bag!" He opened his bag up and showed Bivelle the content.  
  
"Yes.. How much for 10?"  
  
"No, Lady Bivelle!! No need for payment!! It is my pleasure to give it to you."  
  
"I.. I certainly can't accept. We must pay you."  
  
"No really this is on me, Lady Bivelle."  
  
"Are you really sure? I mean.. you might need the money."  
  
"Money is of no importance to me right now, m'lady.. I wish for your own sake."  
  
"Okay.. since you insist so much." Bivelle took the pile of wood from O'aka (the 24th) and felt uncomfortable because of its heaviness. "Thank you so much.. We'll repay you, I promise."  
  
"No need m'lady.. I bid you farewell and good luck on your pilgrimage." O'aka (the 24th) went on towards the southern part of the woods.  
  
"Thank you so much.."  
  
Auron offered a hand to her and carried all the firewood towards the camp. While on their way, Bivelle asked him, "You were quiet.. is there something wrong?"  
  
Auron just shook his head silently.. But in his mind, he was always bothered when people addressed him as the son of the oh-so-great Legendary Guardian.. But it's not like he hates his father.. he just seems bothered.. for he had seen him for only once.. in the Farplane, during his childhood days. (Auron's childhood journey towards the Farplane will be posted in later chapters.. I think in Chapter 6 and on.. chapter 6 will have one major part, and 6 minors.)  
  
There was silence until they reached the campsite. "Hey Bivie!! That's an awful lot of firewood! Where'd you get it?" Aya asked her enthusiastically. There were two tents, one for the boys and another one for the girls. It seemed that Datty and Aya already prepared the camp for the two of them.  
  
"From a traveling merchant." She answered as she watched the two boys make a fire.  
  
"Hrr.. this is damn frustrating.. I'll cast a fire on it!!" (Datty was taught by his mother how to cast black magic and thought by his father on how to attack physically. Except his defense and magic defense ain't that high.)  
  
Before Auron could protest, he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. It seems that he didn't take his hand away before Datty cast the spell! "THAT wasn't so nice, Datty.." He raised his hand to find out it has a burn.  
  
"Sorry, ya? My mistake.." Datty scratched the back of his head.  
  
Bivelle looked at the burn and told Auron, "Hold still.. I'm going to cast a cure."  
  
"There's no need, Bivelle." Auron insisted. He pulled his hand away from her sight and held it tightly.  
  
"But Auron.."  
  
Aya watched worriedly at the two. 'Uh-oh.. I think I know what this going to get at..' she thought. Datty just stood by her side.  
  
"No. Don't you waste your curative magic on this little thing, Bivelle.. I could handle it." While saying this, he raised his burned hand and showed to her the minority of the injury.  
  
"Au-auron.." Bivelle tried to hold back tears.. He could've said it in another way.. She turned around and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Bivie!!" Aya gave him a glare and hugged Bivelle. "You didn't have to say it that way you know.. you didn't have to say it that way.. You meanie!"  
  
Datty looked at Auron who was looking at Bivelle. Auron just sighed and went in their tent. Datty followed him.  
  
"Bivie.. you okay now? He left.." Aya told her and ran her hand through her cousin's hair. "Hey.. Bivie.."  
  
"......." Bivelle was silent and her face was tear-streaked. She just sat on a log near the fire. She looked down on the ground for a few seconds and there was silence.  
  
Aya sat beside her and held Bivelle's hand. She spoke gently and softly. "Don't worry.. he's always like that, ne? He'll apologize to you pretty soon.. haven't you gotten used to him yet? He's different from what we first knew him, Bivie.."  
  
Bivelle just sobbed and cried more. That was what made it more painful.. Auron was not the same person she met 10 years ago. He was not the same person whom she became best friends with. He didn't care for much of them as indicated in his actions (she thinks this way.. ). For her, he was just a cold man right now.. changed by time and loneliness. He was different now. A completely different person for her. It was as if he was the exact opposite of what he was before.  
  
She wanted to say everything to her cousin.. but through her sobs, she just couldn't say anything at all.  
  
"Bivie.. I'm asking you to forgive him in his behalf. We can't go on in a pilgrimage if we're like this.. We're just starting but we are failing our jobs." Aya tried to comfort Bivelle.  
  
Bivelle forced herself to stop crying. She rubbed her eyes lightly and faked a smile to Aya.  
  
"If you're okay now.. I'll go to bed 'cause I'm so tired and cold.. I'm gonna go to bed okay?" When she saw Bivelle nod and smile, she proceeded to the tent but before entering she said, "Don't worry.. We know him.. He's probably really sorry. Anyway. If you get tired, just go in the tent, okay?"  
  
Bivelle just nodded. When she saw Aya enter the tent and get in her sleeping bag, she left camp and went to the lake to contemplate on things.  
  
In the boys' tent..  
  
Datty was just reading a book about Yevon's teachings. Auron was just silent.. looking at the hand, which was burned.  
  
After a short while, Auron stood up, which caught Datty's attention. He went out of the tent and realized that Bivelle wasn't in camp. He was about to go when..  
  
"Hey, If you decide to rest, Auron.. umm.. come back here, ya? And uhh.. good luck." Datty told him.  
  
Auron stopped in his tracks and nodded. He understood what Datty had just meant.  
  
Datty smiled and swore that he heard Auron say a thank you.  
  
Auron looked around. He left camp and was in an intersection. He headed straight and arrived at the lake where he caught sight of Bivelle sitting at its shore. He was certain that Bivelle was crying for he can hear soft sobbing sounds.  
  
Bivelle, with tears running through her face, made ripples in the water with her fingers. She was somehow writing a sentence in the water.  
  
Auron stepped forward and Bivelle suddenly turned towards him.  
  
There were a few moments of silence between the two of them. The two teens were now both sitting at the lake's shore. (No.. they will not have a kiss here.. for those expecting it)  
  
"... Bivelle.. I.. I'm.. cunno.. (sorry)" He told her with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry too.." Bivelle told him shyly.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.. Please forgive me." He looked down at the water. 'Shit.. I'm not used to this..'  
  
"I forgive you.. coz you're my best friend!" She hugged him tightly and smiled. "And friends should forgive and forget!!"  
  
"We should go back to camp.. they might worry about us."  
  
"Sure, Auron.."  
  
The two went back to camp and got a good night's sleep.  
  
The next day..  
  
Bivelle covered her mouth and yawned. "Aaaahh.. another nice day!" She went outside the tent and saw Auron asleep near the campfire. "Must've been keeping watch.."  
  
Aya then hung her head lazily through the entrance of the tent. She then yawned. "Mornin' Bivie.. Auron.." She yawned once again.  
  
"Good morning, dear cousin!" Bivelle smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Aurie.. I said, mornin'!" Aya yelled grumpily.  
  
"Aya.. please.. He's.." Bivelle was cut off when Aya stood up and went towards Auron and shook him.  
  
"Wake up! I said good mornin', grouch!!!" Apparently, Aya was kind of grumpy cause she just woke up.  
  
"What's the noise all about, ya?" Datty peaked out of the tent. "ACK!!!" He exclaimed when he saw Aya waking Auron up. "Stop that!!! He kept watch all night!!! Don't, Aya!!" He said with a very panicked voice. He knew it would be bad if he woke up.  
  
"Hmph. Everyone's quite mean today." Aya said when she stopped shaking Auron's shoulders.  
  
"And everyone's just rude today." Said a really annoyed voice.  
  
The three looked at where the voice came from: Auron!! He looked really annoyed. (and really he is!!) "Good mornin' Aurie!!" Aya chirped energetically.  
  
"Hmph. We might as well reach the Agency and have breakfast there. It's just a few hours walk." Auron told the party.  
  
"A /FEW/ HOURS?!!" Aya exclaimed. "I can't wait that long for breakfast!!!! I'll starve to death by that time!!!"  
  
"It's better than having nothing at all." Auron replied back, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hmph!! Meanie!! Fine!! Let's go then!!"  
  
The party went out of their camp and headed for the woods. They had a lot of encounters with fiends of all different shapes and sizes. Since the fiends were powerful there and they were just starting out, their potions easily ran out..  
  
"Hmmnnnggg.." Aya moaned in cold and in pain. "This is too much.. I'm cold, my body aches and I think we're out of potions.. Bivie.. do you still have your curative spells?"  
  
"Unfortunately.. I could cast an esuna or cure in my condition.. I'm sorry.." Bivelle said softly.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Bivelle.. you did your best to sustain your magic." Datty told her.  
  
Auron was somehow staggering behind them. Most of the time, he was ahead but for some unknown reason, he was staying behind. The others didn't seem to notice this, since they were all injured.  
  
"Bivie.. my body's getting numb.." Aya said through shivers. Her stamina was not as strong as Auron's so she fell on the ground.  
  
"AYA!!!" Bivelle ran to her cousin and cast a cure, out of instincts. "Aya.."  
  
Datty sat near Aya, worried about her. While Auron was just standing stiffly, his shades covering his tired eyes, which were concerned for his friend's cousin.  
  
"I don't know if I could hold much longer too.. Auron.. how much farther?" Datty asked with a barely audible voice.  
  
"We're getting nearer.." Auron said, trying to hide from them his injuries, trying to show no sign of weakness.  
  
"Hmmmnnnggg... My God, I don't feel so good.. but I feel a lot better.. thanks Bivie.. even though it was your last cure.." Aya groaned.  
  
"It's okay.. Shall we continue?" Bivelle looked at Auron who just nodded.  
  
Half an hour later, only one hi-potion was left.. and it was with Auron.  
  
They all sat down for a while, contemplating on to whom they should use the potion to.  
  
"Maybe to Bivie.. she can't go on.."  
  
"No, no.. it should be with Auron, Aya.."  
  
The stoic guardian just shook his head as an indication he did not need it.  
  
"Damn.. we all need it. Why don't we just share it?"  
  
"It'll be useless.. It'll only restore some of our health." Auron replied.  
  
Then something jumped up from the bushes (if there were any bushes in the woods.. whatever..) And landed straight on Auron.  
  
He grunted and they all saw the most powerful (to me) fiend in the Macalania Woods, a Chimera. It growled and did a Thundara to Datty.  
  
Datty almost passed out from the powerful magic. "I'm okay.. no need for potions. It was just magic."  
  
Aya threw a grenade to the beast, which had little effect whatsoever.  
  
Bivelle was in the background watching closely as her guardians tried solely to get up and protect her. Especially Auron who had been weakened from using his Guard ability too much to protect his fellow guardians and his summoner.  
  
Aya was breathing loudly and panting. "Tysh oui!!!!!!!! Oui Chimera, oui!!! (Damn you!! You Chimera, you!!)" She said as she threw another grenade at it and the effects were the same as before.  
  
Datty tried casting a Thunder on it but unfortunately, he had the power to cast only one.  
  
Auron used his Guard again. Grimacing when blood started to come out of his open wounds. He groaned and went in the Chimera's way when it was about to attack Datty. He almost fell to the ground because of that attack.  
  
"Auron! Stop it with that guarding!!" Datty yelled.  
  
Auron reached into his robe and grabbed the last potion. Ready to throw it to the next one attacked by the Chimera, which was Aya. He threw it at her and she accepted it gratefully. When it was his turn to attack, he lifted his sword and struck it at the fiend's heart, which instantly killed it.  
  
The group all fell down on the ground to rest. Aya smiled at Auron for having given her the potion, which he kept. Auron didn't return the smile and wasn't even looking at her. It seemed that he was having trouble breathing and his head was down.  
  
Aya looked worried. And was shocked when she saw him stand up. "Aaahh.." She tried to stop him when he spoke.  
  
"The.. Agency is just a few minutes away.." He said. His left arm out of his coat and holding his chest which nobody noticed.  
  
"Okay.." They all stood up.  
  
Auron stayed forward as to not let the group see how serious his injuries from the battle were. He kept his heavy eyelids from closing. He looked down at his left hand, holding his broken chest plate all stained with his blood and grimaced at the horrid sight.  
  
Aya was just being silent. Getting concerned about Auron wasn't do anything. She had to speak up. But Auron wouldn't like that. But pride or no pride she had to speak up and help her fellow guardian.  
  
"Bivie.. I think we should.." Aya started.  
  
Hearing this, Auron quickly interrupted. 'We are almost there."  
  
"But.. Aurie.."  
  
He shook his head one last time and then his vision wavered and he fell on the cold ground. (They were near the place where the first Jecht Sphere was.)  
  
Bivelle gasped. Her guardian with the most stamina fell on the ground, unconscious. Unable to move on. And utterly helpless. '"AURON!!" She ran towards her guardian and turned him over. She gasped at the horrible sight.  
  
Aya and Datty, with eyes wide, and mouth nearly touching the ground, went over to Bivelle.  
  
Auron had his hand on his injury.. Blood staining it so much it was colored crimson all over. His chest plate had been completely ruined and blood was gushing out like Kingdom come. And there was his bracer all mingled and torn. And where the bracer was, was a large gash running from his elbow to his wrist.  
  
Aya touched his ribs to see if it was bruised. Auron let an involuntary groan escape his lips and his back arched slightly. "This.. this must be the result of his guard ability.. why didn't he stop.." Aya said as tears of concern (first time I heard that..) streamed from her eyes.  
  
Datty carried him and slowly, they reached the Agency. But.. Auron's condition was not any better now.  
  
As they got their rooms, they started treating Auron's injuries right away. They put his left arm in a sling and bandaged his chest and bandaged his left arm (before putting it in a sling.)  
  
Auron frowned in his sleep.. dreaming about something.  
  
* dream sequence *  
  
Young 8 year-old Auron was walking around the fields, alone. He picked up a flower and then someone's shadow cast over him. "... Hello.. what do you want?" He asked silently.  
  
"I want to apologize if I wasn't there for you when you were born." A gruff voice told him.  
  
'Hmph.. like life will be much easier now that you apologized to me.. it's still the same.." Young Auron said, while twirling the flower. He sat down on the grass. "Life will still be hard even though you visit me in my dreams, dad.. it's not easy.. not getting your support in real life." He tried to hold back his tears.  
  
"I know." Sir Auron told his son and took him in a heart-warming embrace. "I know how you feel.."  
  
"How should you know.." Young Auron said through sniffles. Tears fell from his eyes once his father had embraced him. "I had to live on my own for 8 stupid years.. all alone.."  
  
"It made you much stronger.. didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah.. maybe a little.. but those years weren't the happiest days of my life!" Young Auron frowned and looked at his father with russet eyes, with the same piercing gaze, with tears in the eyes.  
  
Sir Auron chuckled. "You're a strong boy. You won't need your mother or me now.. you're a very strong boy."  
  
"So what? I lacked of the tender-loving care parents give their children."  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"I wish I'll see you again.. I'll miss you, dad.."  
  
"You'll see me again.. either in the Farplane or in your dreams.. I'll be there to guide you, always.."  
  
"Thanks, dad.." Young Auron said as he returned his father's embrace. "I really appreciate this even though I can't really see you in real life.. but your guidance means so much to me."  
  
Sir Auron turned towards his old friend Jecht, who had been calling him.  
  
"Hey, stiff!! Stop it with that mushy stuff already!! You're making me cry!!" Jecht said with his loud voice.  
  
"Hey, little Auron!! Tell my grand daughter my regards!!" Braska told the little boy.  
  
"Yeah.. And to my daughter too!!" Tidus exclaimed from the background.  
  
"Yeah!! To little Bivie!!" Jecht continued.  
  
"Yeah!! I will!! You can count on me!" Young Auron smiled and all the people there faded except for him. "Thanks dad.. I love you.."  
  
* end of dream sequence *  
  
Auron smiled in his sleep.. he wished he'd have good dreams just like this every night..  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AAAAACKKK!! So very sorry!! I promise it won't take too long next time!! I was busy writing other fics!! I'm sorry!! Please review or else I won't continue.. What's the point of writing without anyone reading it?? Well, ja ne!!!!!! Okay.. I'll update soon.. but then again, school is coming again! Well.. anyhow.. I'll see you again next time!! On chapter 4!!! My Summoner, Your Summoner.. 


	4. My Summoner, Your Summoner

The New Pilgrimage  
  
Author's Notes: Heck.. the last chapter was a long one. actually my longest one. ^__^ Well, let's just hope this one's long too.. Or do you people want it shorter? Well, you could always review.. Sorry for late updates.. I'm busy doing other things and school is coming again.. * sigh * So.. I guess umm.. it'd take longer again.. I'm busy making other fics worth reading that's why.. and busy reviewing to other ficcies!! Well, just read and review if you can..  
  
Well, I actually think it's quite shorter this time.. it's okay.. the shorter the faster the update ne? Even though it's short, well.. it's got meaning ya know?  
  
Summary: Ouch.. an argument between two guys.. haha.. guess who. It ain't Datty and Auron though.. it's Auron and somebody else.. LAALALALALLAA.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: My Summoner, Your Summoner  
  
Bivelle looked worriedly at her friend who was unconscious on the bed. 'It's my fault.. if only I..' She shook her head.. 'Let's try to be positive, Bivelle.. He'll be fine.. he won't leave you..' She frowned at herself. 'Well, that only means I always depend on him for help..'  
  
Aya then went in the door with a cup of tea. "Mr. Rin gave this to me.. take it Bivie.. You must be really cold now.." Aya told her sympathetically.  
  
"No Aya, I'm fine.. you better have some." Bivelle looked up at her Al Bhed companion and asked, "Where's Datty? He might want some.."  
  
"Naahhh.. already asked the guy.. come on.. drink it before it gets cold, you know." Aya set the tea on the table.  
  
"Thanks.. you sure you won't need it?" Bivelle asked again.  
  
"Sure I am.. I'm not the one worried-sick about someone am I? I'm just worried.. coz I know he'll be fine. You know the guy. He won't forgive himself if he won't wake up." Aya joked and laughed.  
  
Bivelle smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I really needed that."  
  
Aya grinned and went out the door. "Oh yeah.. Mr. Rin gave us all these potions.. maybe you should use it on him."  
  
Bivelle shook her head. "Umm.. he'd get mad at us again.. but if it's for his own sake.. okay.. I will.." She looked up at Aya again. "You sure Mr. Rin just GAVE it?"  
  
"Yeah.. he said regards to Cid's granddaughter.." She giggled and continued. "I've got some advantages being the granddaughter of the leader of the Al Bhed."  
  
"Yes. It is advantageous.." Bivelle watched as her cousin skipped out the door and into the main room of the agency.  
  
Then, Aya came back and said, "We're having breakfast.. you should join us, Bivie.."  
  
"Sure, I'm coming.." Bivelle drank her tea and followed Aya to the main room. "I hope you wake up soon.. I'm really worried about you, Auron.." She whispered before she left the room.  
  
When she got to the main room, Datty was wolfing down the whole lot of his food. (Remember Tidus when he was in the Al Bhed crew ship? Just like that.. with his own hands..) Aya was staring at him strangely.  
  
"Hey, there, Bivelle." Datty said after he swallowed. "Join us in breakfast. I bet you're hungry."  
  
"Yes.. but not as hungry as you are, Datty!" Bivelle's remark made Datty's face go red. That sight made her giggle. "Just joking, Datty."  
  
"So.. umm.. Bivelle.. how is he?" Datty asked trying not to let Bivelle that much worried..  
  
"He? Auron? He's.. he's sleeping soundly.. I just have to do something about his broken left arm that we did not notice.. I'm really sorry I didn't heal you.. and.. and.. I didn't have enough magic to do so.. if only I.." Bivelle stopped as Datty reached out for her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't blame yourself.. the ambush was an accident.. we didn't know it.. especially the fact that Auron had injuries.. but I just don't know why he did that.. I mean.. he needs help.. why didn't he ask for it?" Datty told them.  
  
"Even if he did say he was injured, we could have done nothing, Dattie.. we were.. thinking about our own injuries.. he didn't want us to worry about him.. he didn't want us to have another burden. At least that's what I think, you know.." Aya said as she took a sip out of her tea.  
  
"Maybe.. you're right.. and I thought he was.." Bivelle stopped as she rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry.. because I just remembered our.. recent argument.. he.."  
  
"Bivie.. please.. stop crying.. he'll be fine.."  
  
"Will he be? I'm not even sure.. I'm just telling myself that because I always depend on him.. Making him do everything.. and.."  
  
"C'mon, Bivie.. please stop it.. he won't die.."  
  
"I didn't say anything about that.. I.."  
  
"You what?" a voice was suddenly heard after the opening door. "Why are you crying, Bivelle?" Barthello and his brothers came through the door.  
  
"Barthello?" Bivelle swiftly rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears.  
  
"Why were you crying? And I see there are only three of you.. and I usually see four.. or Sir Auron just left the group?"  
  
"Auron wouldn't leave us even if his life depended on it.." Bivelle retaliated.  
  
"Then where is he?" Barthello asked.  
  
"He's in a room.. resting." Aya answered. "Please Barthellie, he's resting.."  
  
"Resting? Why?" Barthello again questioned.  
  
"He.. he's gravely injured.." Datty said with some kind of humiliation. He gasped as he realized his mistake. That remark made Barthello fume with anger.  
  
"You mean he is being a burden to you all?" Barthello demanded. He pointed at Datty and Aya. "Then why aren't you injured then? Why is it, that is the only injured one?"  
  
"Barthello, please.." Bivelle said as tears streamed down her face. "We were ambushed.."  
  
"Why were you ambushed? Didn't anyone sense it?!" He said in a discriminating tone.  
  
"Please.. Barthellie.. we.. we.. did our best.." Aya told him in protest.  
  
"Yes. I know you did.. but it was not enough to protect your summoner! Bivelle, she-she's the pride of Spira!! She is the daughter of Lady Yuna, the only High Summoner who lived after defeating Sin! It would be a shame if she died because her guardians, which are insolent fools didn't guard her well enough!" He yelled at them.  
  
"I'm fine, Barthello!!" Bivelle cried out, the insults from Barthello had been enough. "Please stop it.. My guardians did the best they could.. please.. stop it.."  
  
Barthello grunted, and he went towards Auron's room. (don't ask me how he knew what room it was.. I don't know either..) He slammed the door open to see a helpless body lying on the bed, bandages all over the body.  
  
Barthello frowned and went towards the bed.  
  
* another dream sequence *  
  
Auron (II) was now walking around the snow-covered fields of the Macalania. Until he saw a Wendigo. (The boss at Macalania.. don't blame me if it's wrong.. I've finished the game and forgot about it..)  
  
He ran towards it and slashed it with his mighty sword. He groaned when the monster didn't die. "Damn.."  
  
The fiend raised its fist and punched Auron on his side. Before he fell unconscious, he heard someone call his name.  
  
* end dream sequence *  
  
Auron slowly opened his eyes and saw a deeply scowling summoner, normally known as Barthello. He tried to get up and think if this was all an illusion, but Barthello pushed him down roughly. Auron groaned in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?" Barthello asked in a /very/ serious tone, that was almost scary.  
  
Auron had nothing to reply but another groan of pain when Barthello pushed him further on the bed with a powerful hand. Unconsciousness was threatening to take over as overwhelming pain ran through his body.  
  
"Barthello!! PLEASE! Stop it! He's injured.. can't you see.." Bivelle cried out, her face flushed from all her crying.  
  
Barthello lifted the hand pushing Auron down and said coldly, "Get up, you lousy excuse for a guardian."  
  
Auron even through his pitiful attempts, failed to get up to Barthello's command. He groaned and curled into a ball in pain, clutching his broken left arm with his right hand.  
  
Bivelle did nothing but look at her guardian with pity. She no longer had enough energy to rid of the pain slaughtering her friend. She fell down on her knees and muttered something barely audible. "Please.. stop it.. stop it.."  
  
Datty looked down on the ground with shame. Why did this man intimidate him so? Why was he so silent? Why couldn't he help his friend?  
  
Aya looked at her cousins (Barthello and Bivelle) and frowned. She just had to speak up. She looked at Auron still clutching his arm, teeth clenched tightly in pain, and his eyes were shut tightly. "Barthello," Aya started.  
  
That caught all the people in the room's attention. Auron opened one eye halfway and looked at Aya with a pained look.  
  
"Stop this, Barthellie.. This.. this is not Aurie's fault!!" She clenched her fist and frowned. "We couldn't avoid an ambush you know. Accidents happen. If it wasn't for Auron, we couldn't have defeated that monster.. he.. he.. always used his guard ability so that we won't get hurt, because he doesn't want us to get injured. He didn't think about himself.. he used his last potion on me instead of using it on himself.. That's why you don't have the right to treat him like that, Barthellie!!!!"  
  
By this time, Auron was staring at Aya with both eyes, shock written all over his face.  
  
Barthello frowned and closed his eyes. "My apologies, I.. I didn't know.."  
  
Aya shook her head and said, "Don't tell me that.. talk to the injured guy."  
  
Barthello faced Auron, who clearly was in pain. "I'm sorry, Sir Auron. It was my mistake. As far as I want to heal you, I have no magic left since I used it all in spell casting. I'm really sorry.. please forgive me for my foolishness."  
  
Auron used all of his strength to stand up and pat Barthello's shoulder. "Apology.. accepted.." He said and fell limp on Barthello's chest.  
  
Bivelle smiled, a smile so bright.  
  
As soon as everyone left the room and took breakfast, Bivelle was alone in the room with an unconscious Auron on the bed. She sat on the chair near the bed and looked down at her sleeping companion.  
  
She said softly, "I'm sorry.. I ever thought you were.. so cold.. it was just that.. all these years, you've never shown me any of those care you once gave me when we were children.. yes.. I know that was the past.. but.. I don't know what to say.. I didn't know you gave your potion to Aya.. I'm sorry I misjudged you so. Please forgive me.."  
  
Auron held her hand and muttered something in his sleep. "You don't need to be sorry, Bivie.."  
  
Bivelle smiled and giggled. Bivie was what Auron called her when they were little. "He must be dreaming about our childhood.." She said with a soft smile.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the room where Bivelle's other two guardians, eavesdropping on them. "Could this be good blackmail?" Aya whispered.  
  
"No.. let's just keep it secret." Datty whispered back and sniggered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, again a very late update but you can't do anything about it since I have school already.. I'm sorry guys..  
  
Haven't you noticed that Aya and Datty love eavesdropping? Heh heh.. well, till next time.. JA NE!!!!! 


	5. A Streak of Lightning

The New Pilgrimage  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's Notes: Hey here I go again.. Just a note: WE ARE SKIPPING THE MACALANIA TEMPLE SCENE BECAUSE TEMPLES JUST BORE ME.. okay.. back to the discussion.. make sure you read that..  
  
Anyway.. to the one who asked me the three questions..  
  
No.. Bivie-chan is kawaii and innocent and I don't like Yuna that much when she was in FFX-2.. Villain?? That's a secret.. hehehehe.. I wanna leave you guys in so much suspense.. wahahahahah!!!  
  
REMEMBER: I SKIPPED THE MACALANIA TEMPLE SCENE! I AM NOW IN THE THUNDER PLAINS!!!  
I DON'T USE THE NORMAL FFX BATTLE MODE. I DO IT AS WHAT PEOPLE WILL ACTUALLY DO  
IN REAL LIFE  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter V: A streak of Lightning  
  
Aya let a shiver cross her as they entered the Thunder Plains. "This place is reeeeeaaaalllyyy creepy if you ask me.. lots of lightning hitting everything in sight.. this place is almost impassable!!" Aya complained as she saw a thunderbolt just strike a few feet from her. They were under the safety of a lightning rod tower but Aya wanted to check if there were fiends and kept on its edge.  
  
"Well, we didn't ask you.." said Auron irritably. He had had enough of Aya's constant complaining about how bad the weather was, or her legs hurt from so much walking. He had sheathed his sword as he assumed that it may act as a lightning rod and you know what'll happen.  
  
Aya 'hmphed' and quickly thought of something to throw back at him, "Well, at least I didn't keep us from traveling for THREE days!!" She said quite angrily. She was getting fed up with Auron's cold attitude towards them. It was like his sacrifice of giving his potion to Aya was completely forgotten.  
  
That remark hit a nerve and Aya realized she had gone to far. Auron, young as he was and had a bad temper, gave Aya a death glare. "I was just trying to protect Bivelle there, Aya. If you consider that as a mistake, fine.. I respect your decision and won't do so anymore."  
  
Meanwhile, Bivelle and Datty looked concerned. They've heard stories about Sir Auron (the one in the Farplane.. sheesh.. I shouldn't have been lazy and made up some name..) when he was still in his pilgrimage with Bivelle's grandfather, Lord Braska. They heard he really had a bad temper and was on the verge of chopping Bivelle's other grandfather, Jecht's head off. She smiled and giggled as she thought that the two Aurons really were sticking up to the "Like Father, Like Son" thing.  
  
Aya after having said, "I didn't mean that!!" looked at Bivelle and asked, "What's up, Bivie?? You okay??" She took a few steps towards her cousin as another bolt of lightning hit the ground a few inches from her this time.  
  
"Yeah, Bivelle.. what's up? You've been giggling a lot lately.. are you sure the Cloister of Trials in the Macalania Temple didn't loosen a screw in your head?" Datty asked in an amused sort of way.  
  
"Nothing, Datty, Aya.." She giggled again. "It's just that.. I keep remembering things.." She looked at Auron who was staring at her strangely.  
  
The other two looked at Auron with an expression that was obviously suspicion. He frowned and asked, "What is it?" His temper was rising yet again. He had had enough of these people looking at him strangely as if he had just risen from the dead.  
  
Bivelle smiled sweetly as she clearly saw that Auron was about to say something again about how they were holding-up the pilgrimage. "No need to be mad, Auron. I was just thinking how you were like your father.. Sir Auron the Legendary Guardian.. who had accompanied TWO summoners in their pilgrimage to vanquish Sin. You are so much like him, Auron."  
  
Auron raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? You haven't even met the guy.. and neither have I.." He set aside the fact that he was having dreams about his father leaving him more often now since they were nearing Guadosalam, where the Farplane was.  
  
"Mother often told me stories about him. How he often acted as a leader of the group during the pilgrimage. And through my thorough research in the Bevelle Records of summoners and their guardians, I have found something about my grandfather's pilgrimage. And about my mother's pilgrimage, too. I figured out that Sir Auron journeyed twice so that he could stop the Spiral of Death. And would continue on and on to help other summoners if the Spiral didn't end after my Mother's pilgrimage." Bivelle stopped and thought for a moment. "And I'd call that heroism, courage, and the strong will to go trudging on to help the people of Spira!!" She pointed at Auron. "You could've done that too!!"  
  
"Now that had no relevance to my question, Bivelle. I was asking how we were alike.. not how he had a large statue in front of the Bevelle Temple.. which was apparently destroyed after the attack of Sin..." Auron told her.  
  
"No it was not destroyed, Auron. If it was.. they'd make another one because your dad was a great man, mate." Datty told him, patting Auron's shoulder.  
  
"Like I was saying.. you look so much like him, act so much like him.. both stubborn Mother once told me.. and both who lived to fulfill their duties. See?? You and Sir Auron are so much alike.. I wouldn't be surprised if we discovered one day that you were some reincarnation.." she stopped as she found it funny.  
  
"Yeah.. look on the bright side, Aurie, your dad's famous even though he's dead and worshipped like some kind of hero.. hahaha.. wish I'd see my pop again.. he's staying in the Sanubia Desert with the other Al Bhed, with Granddad.." said Aya.  
  
"Well, I wish I saw my dad alive.. just once.." Auron said in a sad tone, which the others suddenly thought out of character so they changed the topic.  
  
As the others talked about their food rations, Auron thought, 'Well, he was never alive anyway.. he was dead from the start he joined Aunt Yuna in her pilgrimage..'  
  
"Hey come on, Aurie.. just stop thinking about it.. it's getting really out of character of you.. and I'm feeling quite uncomfortable if you're acting like that." Aya joked.  
  
"Hmph." He stood up and said, "Well, I think we had enough rest.. let us continue on then. The faster we get to the travel agency in this Plains, the better."  
  
"Grouchy little-" Aya was cut off when a pair of Iron Giants suddenly ambushed them. (I just love those Iron Giants) "Oh noooo..." If there was something she feared, she feared large chunks of metal holding a humongous sword. (No, she didn't fear lightning.)  
  
Aya backed away a bit, a childhood trauma making her whimper.  
  
* flashback *  
  
Aya and Barthello were walking a bit shaken in the path towards Rin's Travel Agency: Thunder Plains Branch. "Barthellie.. I really think we shouldn't be wondering far towards them qactuar things.." said a reluctant little five-year old girl.  
  
They were passing the Thunder Plains and planned to visit Bevelle, so that they can see Bivelle, her favorite cousin. "No need to worry, Aya-chan.. fiends are rare in this kind of time." Said the 9-year old Barthello as he touched the qactuar stones as to activate them and it made a strange light.  
  
Aya looked away towards her mother, Rikku, who was talking with Barthello's grandfather, Rin. And clearly saw her little Chocobo friend, Choby go towards her.. "Choby!! Don't go out into the middle of the Plains!! You might get hit!!" She said with a worried tone.  
  
"No problem with that, Aya-chan. Here.." He focused for a while and grabbed his acolyte staff and suddenly yellow balls were surrounding Choby as he walked towards them.  
  
"What was that, Barthellie?" Aya asked as her green eyes reflected the yellow balls circling Choby's small Chocobo body.  
  
"It was a Nul Spell.. one of the basic white magic.. learned it just yesterday." Barthello responded as he patted the little Chocobo.  
  
"Wow.. you're so good at magic, Barthellie!!" She said, her eyes full of awe.  
  
"Well.. almost all people are better than me.. since I only started a month ago.. Well, what do you say, Aya?? Wanna ride?"  
  
"I'd love to!!' She hopped on Choby's tiny rigid back. "NIH!!! CHOBY, NIH!! (RUN!! CHOBY, RUN!!)" she exclaimed as they ran around the Thunder Plains, the lightning nearly hitting them.  
  
"Aya, be careful!!!!" said Barthello but he was too late. The pair already went towards a cramped up place where they met an Iron Giant. "AYA!!!! NIH!!!!!!" said the half Al Bhed.  
  
Aya, having heard Barthello's command jumped off Choby and landed on the mud, face first. "Owww.." she said, tears streaming down her eyes. She gasped as she saw Choby still running towards the Iron Giant and the Iron Giant raised its huge sword and..  
  
Aya closed her eyes and heard a shrieking chirp. She opened her eyes to see her mother fighting off the Iron Giant. Her eyes then came to look at a bloody yellow bird. "CHOOOOOOBBBYYYY!!!!!"  
  
* end flashback *  
  
"CHOOOOOOBBBYYYY!!!!!" She cried out as she hit the Iron Giant with her weapon fiercely, her eyes swelling with tears. And she hit it again and again and again in combos of rage. She focused her power to do an Armor Break so that Auron could beat it to a pulp with his Masamune. (Masamune, the Celestial Weapon doesn't have the Piercing Ability, right?) She cried out one last time as she hit the fiend with her weapon and successfully made an Armor Break.  
  
Auron, from behind the Iron Giant hit it with precise accuracy and damaged it well. Datty then cast a Fira Spell at it. Bivelle then stole some items from it. And after that, Auron hit it again and it exploded in a swarm of pyreflies.  
  
As the battle had ended, the three looked at Aya with confusion. Bivelle was the one to speak first. "Aya, umm.. what's the problem?" She approached her cousin now sitting on the rain drenched ground.  
  
"Choby, my pet chocobo was killed by an Iron Giant.. Do you remember the time when I was five and I arrived at your house crying? It was about Choby's death.. they really couldn't do anything about it.. and that Iron Giant just reminded me about him.." Aya answered. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, part of her clothing, covered with mud. "C'mon, let's go. The Travel Agency is not far away.." She trudged on forward, not bothering to speak anymore.  
  
Auron followed her and Datty and Bivelle were left behind.  
  
"Hmm.. I'm getting really worried.." Bivelle murmured softly. Her voice was barely audible in the storm.  
  
"Huh? Why? Is it about Aya? Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. It's been 10 years fro Pete's sake. She already got over it, right?" Datty replied.  
  
"It's not her, Datty.. It's Auron.. he's acting real weird lately. He's been really irritable lately, you know.."  
  
"Well, he's like that always right?"  
  
"Well, not that much, Datty.. he tends to not show any traces of emotions.. but now he.. he actually said he wished he saw his father alive for once.. If he'd been his self lately, he wouldn't have made that confession. It just reminds me when we were still children. He used to say it a lot."  
  
"I guess you're right. Let's go."  
  
The group got together and tried to avoid stray lightning bolts. "This is getting really annoying.. lightning striking at every tysh (damn) second!! It's getting on my nerves.. and it must really hurt if we're hit by lightning, you know." Complained Aya and suddenly she had an idea. "Hey, Bivie!! Could you umm.. what's it called.. you know the Nul Spells.. I think they work against the thunder.."  
  
Bivelle nodded. 'It won't hurt to try." She prayed hard and suddenly yellow balls circled around them. She smiled as she realized she had done it successfully.  
  
"You know, Barthellie was able to do this spell when he was nine." Aya told her. She giggled as her cousin's cheeks turned slightly red.  
  
"Well, he's really advanced. I.. I began my study at nine too.. and worked out the Nul Spells after a month.." She said her voice so soft.  
  
"WOW! He also studied a month before he got it right! Wow!!" Aya said, full of awe.  
  
"Really?" Bivelle said, her face going redder. "Just a coincidence.. I think.."  
  
"I'd say it's destiny.." Aya told her, making Bivelle's cheeks go redder.  
  
Auron narrowed his eyes as he listened to the conversation. He suddenly spoke, stopping the two teenage girls' conversation. "Let's go before thunder strikes us here." He took long strides and stayed as far away from the girls as possible.  
  
Datty caught up with him and taunted, "I'd say you're just jealous, Auron." He could have sworn he saw a hint of red through Auron's shades.  
  
"Hmph. That's not funny." He said with irritation.  
  
"You just can't take a joke, huh, Auron?"  
  
"That's funny, I don't see myself teasing you about Aya." He said and watched quite amused as Datty's face turned into a bright shade of red.  
  
"NOW, WHAT WAS THAT?! I was only joking!" exclaimed Datty, trying to defend himself.  
  
Auron shrugged and said, "Whatever you say.." and walked on forward.  
  
"Bivelle's right.. you really are acting out of character lately." Datty told him.  
  
Auron just stayed silent. He didn't want to hear anything about his attitude or Bivelle as of now. His mind was preoccupied about what Bivelle had said about his father. Had they been that alike when his father was still young? He just didn't know. But weren't all those dreams telling him at least something about his father? It was all weird and all this thinking is giving him a headache so he let the questions pass.  
  
"Hey man, don't get mad.. we're just concerned, ya?" said Datty and put a hand on Auron's shoulder.  
  
'Yeah.. concerned.. maybe they're right.. or I just need a break.. after all.. my injuries aren't all healed.' He looked down at his still useless left arm, currently in a sling. He suddenly got the idea to ask Datty about his father, but hesitated. "Err, Datty?"  
  
"Err, yeah, what do you want, Auron?" Datty said, his orange hair finally gave up to the storm and fell down on its owner's face.  
  
Auron frowned and said, "Nothing.."  
  
"You sure you're okay, ya? Is it about your.. dad?" Datty guessed and knew he guessed right.  
  
Auron nodded hesitantly. Datty smiled. "Knew you want to know about the guy.. luckily, dad often told me stories about the pilgrimage.. don't know much and I hope this piece of information will add to your knowledge about your dad. Well, Dad always told me that Sir Auron's always hurrying Aunt Yuna towards her death. Took it as a joke, you know. Often really silent and stuff.. hmmm.. and got along well with some Ronso named Kimahri. Well, some Old guy named Maechen visited us and told us something about your dad's first pilgrimage.. told me he was the talkative type.. well.. not in the sort of way you think.. he talks when he argues with Jecht, Bivelle's granddad. And they argue A LOT!!" Just after Datty had finished his statement, they heard a shriek.  
  
The two boys looked at their backs and saw Bivelle on the ground, the yellow balls no longer there. She was scratching the back of her head. Apparently, she got hit by lightning.  
  
"Oww.. that really hurt.." she said as she stood up.  
  
Auron, apparently was really not acting like himself, found the situation funny and laughed out loud. Tears were seen in his eyes as he continued on laughing like some maniac whom didn't laugh for years..  
  
Datty, Aya and Bivelle looked at him with a strange expression on their faces. 'He's laughing..' their thoughts were the same. "I.. I think you've lost your head, Aurie.. umm.. you sure your injuries didn't loosen a screw in your head?" Aya asked, concerned.  
  
Auron laughed even louder, finding the statement funny. "Never.. felt.. hhahahaha.. better.." he said in between laughs.  
  
Bivelle burst into fits of laughter and smile really widely. "Auron, I can't believe it.. you're laughing.. you're acting really strange today.."  
  
Auron finally stopped laughing and smiled. "Maybe the thunder's driving me mad.."  
  
"Well then, let's stay here forever!!" cheered Aya.  
  
"Now that's not gonna be good.. we're on a pilgrimage, remember?" Datty told her.  
  
"Well, at least we see Aurie happy!!"  
  
"You've got a good point. But he wouldn't be so happy about stopping now, huh?"  
  
So they chatted on happily, with a really, really happy Bivelle on Auron's side. Bivelle held his hand in hers as they walked on towards the Travel Agency, not noticing Auron's reddening face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Yo, minna-san!! Sorry for the late update yet again.. I'm such a failure.. but anyway.. the mushy stuff ain't here yet.. wait for other chappies then. Well, till we meet again, ya? Ja ne!!! 


	6. The Farplane

The New Pilgrimage  
  
Author's Note: Wow.. took me a million years to update.. Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! * apologizes Yuna style * Well.. we're in Guadosalam now, right? Right!! Time passes by when you're writing.. my gosh.. Umm.. reviews.. NOT FLAMES.. will certainly inspire me.. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!!  
  
FLAMES ARE DULY ACCEPTED AT MY E-MAIL ADDRESS.. THANK YOU.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The New Pilgrimage Chapter VI: The Farplane  
  
Aya sighed in relief as they exited the thunder plains. "No more of those tysh Iron Giants! Yes!!" She paused for a second and thought and continued, "No more thunder striking at every second! No more fiend ambushes!! No more rain!! But sad to say.." she looked at Auron. "No more weird acting Auron.."  
  
Auron scowled. "Why do you people like that so much? It's disturbing and gets me insecure.." Without his emotional walls just a few hours ago, he felt defenseless.  
  
"I'd say you become a nutter when you have injuries, ya? I just realized that when Rin's son healed the guy with Al Bhed potions, he suddenly became grouchy again.." said Datty.  
  
Bivelle giggled, "You're right about that, Datty.."  
  
Auron scowled even more. "Hmph.. so you're all against me now, huh?"  
  
"Let's just say I like it better when you laugh.. I wish you'd do that more often.." Bivelle replied.  
  
"I wish we recorded that in a sphere!! Oh my! How stupid of me!! We should've recorded!!" Aya said, full of regret.  
  
"Yeah!! Why didn't I think of that?!" Datty agreed with her.  
  
Auron sighed and said, "Now you're getting on my nerves.. stop it.. NOW." He had a threatening tone in his voice. He then continued on towards Guadosalam.  
  
"He's more grouchy than ever.. is it because of this Guadosalam?" Aya asked.  
  
"I don't know.. he's never shared anything about Guadosalam.. but he's been here.. and maybe.. he didn't like his visit." Bivelle guessed.  
  
"Who knows.. the guy's mysterious.." Datty said.  
  
Auron closed his eyes and frowned. He just remembered his old visit here. He didn't like it too much.. He traveled for hmm.. a few weeks when he was a child towards here just to see his father and when he got in the Farplane, he just yelled at a non-moving image of his father, crying at the same time, with all the people there staring at him and whispering, "Sir Auron has a son? I didn't know!".  
  
He sighed and decided not to reminisce anymore because it only made him feel worse. He suddenly turned around with panic when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He calmed down when he realized it was just Bivelle. "Bivelle! Don't you go scaring me like that!!" He said in a half-angry tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Auron. It's just that, I'm worried about you.. and you're my best friend. I want to know what's wrong." Bivelle asked.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong.." Auron answered quickly. "Now, we must hurry if you want to visit someone in the Farplane.."  
  
"I would like to see my grandfathers.." Bivelle told him. After she said this, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Visiting the Farplane, I see?" A blonde haired teen came from the exit of the Guadosalam, going towards them.  
  
At this sudden moment, Bivelle's face turned red and Auron narrowed his eyes. "Barthello.." both of them said, the other one dreamily, the other one stone cold.  
  
"Yes, good afternoon. We will not see anyone in the Farplane, Bivelle.. we will just rest in the inn.." said Barthello.  
  
"Oh, I see.. well.. umm.. uhh.." Bivelle said, quite speechless.  
  
"I will wait for you, Bivelle.. Let us have a.. good chat later. I will see you in the inn.. so long.." said Barthello as he and his guardians proceeded to the inn.  
  
Auron narrowed his eyes as narrow as it could be. He felt like punching the blonde haired guy right now but didn't know why he wanted to.. He just knew he wanted to punch Barthello and that was a good reason.. for him that is. (You remember Tidus' face when Seymour was about to kiss Yuna? Yeah, that's Auron's face right now..) He clenched his fist and glared daggers at Barthello's back.. though he didn't know why he felt that way.  
  
"Say, Auron, you okay?" asked Datty.  
  
"Huh what? Uh yeah.." he said, quite disoriented. He asked himself why Barthello made him steaming mad.. and he didn't know why but he just looked at Bivelle with a look of worry.  
  
"Aurie's acting real weird lately.." whispered Aya to Datty.  
  
"So you've noticed too.. heh.. he acts like that when your cousin's around, you know.. Do you think Bivelle has something to do with it?" Datty whispered back.  
  
"I have the greatest suspicion, Datty.. I have the greatest suspicion that Auron just might be falli-" she didn't continue when she realized Auron was frowning at them. "Might be falling down a.. a bumpy road!! Ahahahaha.. ha.."  
  
Auron looked at Aya with confusion. 'Falling down a bumpy road?' thought he. Or was it.. falling inlo- He stopped and shook his head to clear the thought that suddenly ran through his mind. He can't be!! Or.. can he? He looked at Bivelle and thought for a moment. For a moment, she looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
Oh, how he wanted to scream and get these thoughts out of his head. Oh, how he wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall so that he can forget about this certain feeling in his chest. But that'd make the others suspect about him.. so he resorted to being calm and umm.. clear-minded.. yes that was it. 'Calm and clear-minded..' Auron thought.  
  
"Are you okay, Auron? Yo-you seem to be umm.. red?" This time it was Bivelle who was asking.  
  
Auron just realized he was blushing like mad and kicked himself mentally. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his reddening cheeks from Bivelle. "Yes, I'm fine.."  
  
Datty and Aya smiled at each other as a signal they both figured out what was bothering their fellow guardian lately. They decided not to rub it in for they fear Auron's wrath.  
  
"Well then, if nothing's wrong, let's continue towards the Farplane!" Bivelle said enthusiastically.  
  
Auron had the hint of a smile on his face as he followed Bivelle towards the Farplane.  
  
"I'm going to see my grandfathers at last! Or maybe even my dad!" she said happily.  
  
Auron said nothing more and frowned.. When they reached the steps of the Farplane, Auron stopped mid-way.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going in, brudda?" Datty asked.  
  
"I-I don't want to.." he replied.  
  
"Brudda, I thought you wanted to see your dad, ya?"  
  
Auron just sighed.  
  
"C'mon Aurie!! Or.. unless you're scared.. we won't force you.." Aya told him.  
  
"I am not scared." Auron told her firmly.  
  
"Well, go in, then!!" said Aya.  
  
"Hmph. Fine."  
  
"You really don't have to go in if you don't want to, Auron.." said Bivelle.  
  
"No I will." Said Auron finally.  
  
They passed through the barrier and entered the world of the dead.. (oooooohhhh. spooky..) Aya "wowed" at the wonderful sight..  
  
Each of them stood alone at an edge and thought about someone they loved.  
  
Aya thought about her old Al Bhed best friend and told the image, "Hey, you know what.. I miss you very much, best pal!! You're alive.. you could be the maid-of-honor in my wedding.. but you're not right now.." She fell into tears as she told the image of her best friend her past experiences.  
  
Datty called for his uncle Chappu. "Uncle.. dad always told me about you, ya? Blitz is my forte too, uncle.. And I wanna be as good as you.. and when we finish this pilgrimage.. I'm gonna blitz!!" He told his uncle proudly.  
  
Bivelle called upon her two grandfathers and her father. "Umm.. I finally get to see you.. I've longed for this moment for such a long time.. If only you could hear me now.. I'd be happy.. because.. I don't know if I could do as well as my mother did.. If I'm going to die by the end of this pilgrimage.. I don't know what'll happen to my friends, my mother, Aya, Datty, Barthello and.. Auron.." She stopped and let a tear drop down her cheek. 'If only I was as strong-willed as all of you.. I don't know what to do.."  
  
Auron on the other hand, tried his best on not thinking about his old man. But, anyway.. he couldn't resist. As the image of his father arrived he glared at it. "This is pointless.. trying to talk to you when you couldn't even respond to me.. or even hear me.." He shook his head. "If you were alive, I'd want to ask you about a million things.. but thanks to you, my questions are left unanswered. I just want to know right now.. how you felt when you were with mother.." He thought about his mother but no image came. But realization didn't hit him yet.. he was too busy thinking about his feelings.  
  
He looked at Bivelle, crying as she talked to an image, an illusion of his relatives. "I don't know what to say.. but this girl.. she makes me feel in a.." He paused and continued, "different kind of way.." He paused once again, his face reddening with each word he says. "I just don't know what it is.. is it the feeling they call lo-" He shook his head again and said, "I am guardian and I must fulfill my duty as one.. nothing else.."  
  
He took a few moments to look at his father. "You'll never be alive anyway.. Why am I hoping for answers from a ghostly image of you?" For other people, his father might be a hero, but for him, he was just a father who left him. He didn't loathe him.. he just felt.. alone.  
  
"Hey, you finished talking with Sir Auron, ya? We're leaving." Said Datty.  
  
"I just finished and it was.. pathetic of me to try and talk to some illusion." He replied, frowning, to hide his still red face.  
  
"Well, didn't that make you feel a little bit better? You letting go of all your problems at an image. It's refreshing." Said Bivelle.  
  
"No.. in fact, it made me feel worse.. because I came upon one realization.." he stopped and sighed and said nothing more.  
  
"What?" His three companions asked in unison.  
  
He frowned at them and said, "That's none of your business.."  
  
"Remember that people.. Aurie's hiding something from us!!" said Aya.  
  
"I thought we were about to leave? Why are we still standing at the same place? There is absolutely no time to waste. Let's go." Said Auron grumpily as he led the group outside the Farplane.  
  
"Do you have an idea of what he's hiding from us?" Aya asked her other two companions.  
  
"I don't know.. Auron deserves some privacy, guys." Said Bivelle.  
  
"Naaah.. he wouldn't notice.." said Datty.  
  
"But I still think what we're doing is not right.. Auron.. needs some privacy, right?" Bivelle insisted on doing right.  
  
"But I know you want to know what's been bothering him, right? You've been asking him for a very long time." Aya told her.  
  
"Well, maybe you're right.. but.. but.. oh whatever.. I want to know but I still think it's not right. If Auron finds out I'm not in this one.. you two are the ones who started it." Said Bivelle.  
  
"Oh fine.. at least we know his secret." Datty told her.  
  
"So.. uhh.. what do you think? His secret is what?" Bivelle asked them.  
  
Datty and Aya looked at each other nervously. Auron wouldn't like it if Bivelle knew his secret. So Aya said, "I actually.. have no idea.. cunno (sorry), Bivelle."  
  
"Oh, it's okay.. That's better because at least we can give Auron some privacy, right?" Bivelle said with relief.  
  
Aya and Datty looked at each other once again nervously. Bivelle could be so innocent sometimes.. I mean most of the times..  
  
"Oh my Gosh!!" Bivelle said. "I have to meet Barthello in the inn!!"  
  
Auron stopped on his tracks when he heard the name he loathed so much. He turned around and saw and heard that they were talking about Barthello again. He glared at them all and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Aurie!! Wait for us!!!" Aya said.  
  
"Hey, Auron!! Don't get mad!!!" Datty said as he went to the guy. Aya followed him.  
  
"Auron? Mad?? But why?" Bivelle asked herself. "Auron!" she cried out.  
  
Auron stopped on his tracks once again as he heard his summoner's voice. He turned around and saw Bivelle nearly in tears. His expression softened and he asked in a worried tone. "Bivelle, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're the one I should ask, Auron! You always change your moods.. and it doesn't even matter to you when I'm worried.. you always try to shake me away!! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I thought you were my friend.. but you're keeping something from me.. Don't you see I'm worried about you? You are so insensitive!!" Bivelle said, in tears now. "Don't you ever appreciate the fact that we're trying to help you? You're so selfish.. I HATE YOU!" She ran past Datty and Aya and then through Auron.  
  
"Yeah, Auron.. why can't you just tell her the truth? I thought you.. you loved her.." Aya told him in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Auron.. you shouldn't let her be like that.. she's really sensitive.. but.. but I know what she told you was not true.. She's, she's just confused.. she just doesn't know how you really feel.." Datty added.  
  
Auron then asked them, "What are you two trying to put up? That I'm in love with her or something? Well.. well.. you're.. you're.." He stopped and didn't continue for what he knew was he was about to say.. '..you're absolutely right.'  
  
"Aurie.. if you're mad at her.. please don't be.. she's confused like Datty said.. Please understand.." Aya patted Auron's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not mad at her.. Besides, she's got every right in the world to get mad at me.. Now that I know her feelings about me.. I might as well give up on her before I truly fall for her.." Auron confessed. "Barthello's got every right for her now. I have no right to be jealous of him.."  
  
"So you really are.. in love with Bivie?" Aya asked, shocked about Auron's confession.  
  
"I guess I am or was.. I'm just going to have to stop this foolishness right now and just do my job and not anything else.. because she doesn't seem to appreciate anything I try to do." Auron said, walking away.  
  
Datty can't help but look at his fellow guardian with sympathy. Aya sighed and said in a sad tone, "The guy's heart-broken.."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is.. Let's go check up on Bivelle." Datty said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bivelle cried and cried on Barthello's lap. "I shouldn't have said all those mean things to Auron.. I didn't mean to say those things.. Why am I so foolish?" She told him.  
  
"Don't cry anymore, Bivelle. It'll be fine."  
  
"And I even told him I hated him.. it must've been truly painful.."  
  
"Bivelle, forget about that matter right now.. I have got something important to tell you.." Barthello hushed the crying girl.  
  
"I feel so guilty.. I want to apologize to him.. I can't leave it this way! I just can't.."  
  
"Bivelle.."  
  
"I even told him he was selfish and insensitive.. but the truth is.. he really isn't.. Why am I acting like this towards him?"  
  
"Bivelle.. you must've been confused.. Sir Auron will understand that.. May I ask just why you said those things to him?"  
  
"Well.. I remembered you wanted to talk to me.. and suddenly he started to act strange again.. he glared at me for having said something that bothered him and that's what I'd like to know.."  
  
"I can sense something here.. but I can't quite get it.. Well.. as for that.. I know you'll settle things with him.. after all.. he's your best friend, right?"  
  
"I guess you're right.." Bivelle smiled and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"What do you think about me, Bivelle?" asked Barthello.  
  
Bivelle reddened and said, "Well, you're a great guy and.. and you're nice to me.."  
  
"Bivelle.. do you have feelings for Auron?"  
  
"What?" Bivelle reddened some more. She certainly didn't think about that.. well she had when they were children.. she wasn't sure now. "N-none.. I think.." She paused for a while and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because.. I don't want anyone interfering.."  
  
"Interfering with what?"  
  
"Interfering with my feelings for you.." He said quietly and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Bivelle's eyes went wide with shock as Barthello kissed her on the lips. Her whole face reddened and she started to respond to his kiss. And after a while, Barthello pulled away. "B-Barthello.."  
  
"Bivelle.. I've been in love with you ever since I set my eyes on you.. I love you Bivelle.."  
  
Bivelle gulped and responded with an "I love you too.. ever since we were children I've had a crush on you but only now did my dreams come true.."  
  
Barthello hugged her tightly and said, "That's all I wanted to say.. and may you take this with you.." He gave her a small blue box. He smiled at her and said, "If you wish to open it, you may."  
  
Bivelle smiled widely and opened the box excitedly like a child wanting to open her Christmas presents. "Wow.." She said when she stared into a beautiful shiny pair of silver earrings. "They're beautiful, Barthello.. Thank you so much.."  
  
"You're welcome, Bivelle." He said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Till we meet again, Bivelle.."  
  
"Good bye.." She sat on the bed as she stared at the present some more. She suddenly asked herself, 'Am I really in love with him? I'm not even sure..' But still, she smiled a contented smile and walked out the door and bumped into Datty and Aya.  
  
"Bivelle! We just saw Barthellie, smiling like some lunatic! What did he tell you?" asked Aya.  
  
"He told me.. he loved me.." Bivelle replied with a contented smile. 'And he gave these to me.." She showed them the earrings.  
  
"H-he loves you?" Aya asked, shocked. She looked at Datty worriedly and Datty fully understood.  
  
"Yes.. aren't you happy? I can't believe this thing started as a mere crush.." she replied again.  
  
"Well.. yeah.. we're absolutely happy for you!" Aya said. 'But extremely sad for Aurie.. Poor guy.. he's gonna be devastated..'  
  
"I better check up on him.." Datty said quietly and walked away toward the bar.  
  
"Check up on whom?" Bivelle asked.  
  
"No one in particular. Come on Bivelle! Let's practice some more Al Bhed!" Said Aya.  
  
"Sure!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Datty walked towards the bar and opened the door, revealing an Auron drinking his third bottle of sake. "Hey, Auron.. you shouldn't be getting drunk. Bivelle's gonna get worried." Datty said, grabbing the bottle from him. "And besides, you're still underage!!"  
  
"Bah! What do you care.. you.. you.. Bivelle ain't gonna get worried she's there sharing some intimate moments with Barthello.." Auron said, his cheeks flushed and he was quite irritated. "And so what if I'm underage? This Guado don't care!! You don't care either!! Now go away and leave me be!"  
  
Datty sighed. "Auron.. I don't want to be the harbinger of bad news but.. Barthello just confessed to.. Bivelle. He beat you to it, man."  
  
"And so what? I'm not in love with her.. she hates me and I understand.. well.. maybe I don't.. whatever.. but I don't care if they go away and get married!"  
  
"Auron, you stop lying."  
  
"I'm not! All I want to do is drown myself in sake.. anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Of course there is.. you'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow if you don't stop now."  
  
"Well.. that will happen tomorrow not now, so mind your own business." He shoved his hand away when he tried to grab the bottle of sake from him again.  
  
"Well.. fine.. but don't come running to me tomorrow once you've got yourself one helluva headache." Datty walked away and left Auron alone as he had requested.  
  
"I don't run for help to anybody." Said Auron as he stood up and went after Datty.  
  
"Whatever you say.." Datty told him.  
  
"I didn't want to feel like this towards her.. but I let myself fall for her.. and now.. look at me.. I'm a failure.." Auron said, his voice full of regret. "It was such a mistake.."  
  
"No.. falling in love is not a mistake.. it's natural for all the people in the world." Datty comforted his friend.  
  
"I guess.. you're right.." He said and fell unconscious on Datty's arms.  
  
"Hmm.. you better have a rest now, brudda.. cause tomorrow, you won't like your day." He said as he carried him towards the inn and laid him on the bed.  
  
Aya asked him, "What happened?"  
  
"Got too much liquor.. God.. the guy's worse than I thought.. He-he's so.. heart-broken.." Datty replied.  
  
"I'm so sad for him.. but we can't do anything about it, right?" Aya asked.  
  
"Maybe not.. or maybe we can.." Datty said.  
  
Aya smiled. "What's your plan? Even though Barthellie's my cousin.. I'm much closer to Aurie and I'll support him!"  
  
Datty and Aya smiled at each other and talked about their plan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter VI is done!! Yessss!!!!! Please read and review!!!!! 


End file.
